NaVia Week
by NatsuDragneelFireLord
Summary: It's NaVia week, so I'm making a seven-chapter story for all you NaVia fans! One chapter each day, and they are not one-shots! Please enjoy! (NaVia and GrayLu) Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

Juvia stepped up to the flame mage and angrily poked him in the chest.

"You. Need. To. Calm. Down." She jabbed him again with every word she spoke. Natsu glared at her harshly.

"Why should I? It was the ice prick's fault in the first place!" he growled, casting a glance at the said ice mage who was currently unconscious. Juvia made an annoyed noise, drawing Natsu's attention back to her.

"Gray-sama didn't do anything! Natsu started the fight!" She turned abruptly on her heel and charged toward the fallen raven-haired boy. Natsu sighed, knowing that Juvia didn't know the reason Natsu had up and punched Gray out of the blue like that. His cheeks flushed a light pink as he remembered his and Gray's 'little chat' the day before that nobody in the guild knew about. He turned away sharply and ran off out of the guild. Lucy called for him to come back, but Natsu ignored her.

 _Flashback!_

 _"Hey, stripper! When are you gonna tell Lucy how you feel about her?" Natsu suddenly asked. Gray's face turned red and he quickly clapped a hand over Natsu's mouth._

 _"We'll talk over there," he hissed, jerking his head in the direction of a dark corner in the guild. The pinkette raised an eyebrow, not-so-subtly kicking Gray in the shin to remind him that he couldn't breathe. Gray quickly removed his hand from the fire mage's mouth, not wanting to end up burned. The two boys settled themselves in the seats farthest away from the rest of the guild._

 _"So, are you going to confess?" Natsu asked, oblivious to the fact that Gray's face could rival Erza's hair. "You said you would today. And what about Juvia? Did you think of what she would say?"_

 _"Would you shut up for a second and let me answer?" Gray whisper-shouted. Natsu blinked, half-surprised by Gray's outburst, but nodded. Gray let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and started talking._

 _"I'm going to confess to her. And I did think of what Juvia will say. But, I don't give a shit what Juvia thinks. She's just an annoying stalker that's way too obsessed with me. Why the sudden interest, anyways?" Gray raised an eyebrow, eyes demanding an answer. Natsu's face turned a shade of pink as he leaned back in the chair._

 _"No reason, just thinking of how the guild will flood again when Juvia realizes that you don't love her," he said calmly, noting the way Gray paled at the mention of Juvia flooding the guild. Natsu chuckled, his simple mind not grasping the thought that Gray was going to crush the bluenette's heart. He stood up and started walking away._

 _"I guess this is bye for today. I'm going to go take a nap." And with that, the pink-haired Dragon Slayer left Gray alone with his thoughts._

 _Flashback End!_

Natsu hadn't realized it the day before, but he was actually worried for the water mage. He didn't want to see her get rejected. So, when he realized it would be Gray's fault if Juvia cried, he decided to punch Gray in advance. It wasn't his fault that Gray was a cold-hearted bastard. He just wanted to protect his nakama from any heartbreak. Suddenly making a decision, he whipped around and raced back to the guild.

"Gray-sama! Juvia was so worried about you!" Juvia sobbed, clinging to Gray like a vice. Gray tried and failed to get his arm free.

"Look, Juvia, I know you like me and all, but I don't like you!" he grunted. Juvia's grip weakened slightly as she looked up at Gray with a confused expression. Gray let out a breath, not wanting to say it in the blue-haired girl's face.

"Okay, I'll say it straight. I like Lucy, not you. So please let go of me."


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia blinked up at Gray in shock. She quickly let go of his arm and stood up.

"So... Gray-sama loves Juvia's love rival?" she said softly before running out the door. Natsu, who had just come back, had to deal with a face full of Juvia.

"Argh! Juvia, why did you jump on me?" he mumbled. Juvia quickly scrambled off of him and ran down the street. Natsu blinked in confusion before looking at Gray.

"You said it right in Juvia's face?" he roared, realizing what happened. The sky was already turning grey and cloudy. The doors to the guild were held wide open by the enraged pinkette glaring at a certain ice mage. Gray gulped, knowing very well that a pissed off Natsu could easily crush him. But Natsu turned and started chasing after Juvia.

"I'll kick your ass later, bastard!" Natsu shouted, his last word barely reaching Gray's ears. Gray almost sighed in relief, but he could feel Erza's murderous gaze on him. Sweat started pouring down his back.

"I, however, do not have to wait," Erza said calmly, approacing Gray menacingly.

"Shit! Where did she go?" Natsu's hair was plastered flat to his head from the now punding rain. To him, the rain felt like tiny needles bent on world domination. But the rain didn't bother him too much, as his mind was completely set on a certain water mage. He glanced around, before catching her watery, yet noticeable, scent.

"Aha! Found you!" he said triumphantly and started in the direction of the scent. He didn't have to go far, because once he reached the park, he saw the bluenette sitting on a bench. She didn't hear his approach, and she flinched violently when he put a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up quickly, relaxing when she saw the hyper pinkette standing in front of her.

"Hey, Juvia, you okay?" Natsu said softly. Juvia's dark blue eyes were dull.

"Juvia is fine. She just needs to... accept Gray-sama's feelings," she murmured. Natsu's enhanced hearing caught it just fine.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" Juvia asked, confused.

"Don't call him that. He doesn't deserve it," Natsu growled, his eyes dark. Juvia blinked.

"Gray-sama?"

"Yes! Stop that!" Natsu ordered again, this time lightly bonking her head. The water mage stared at Natsu incrediously.

"Why would Natsu-san care?" she asked. Natsu ran a hand through his messy pink hair.

"I don't know! Just stop, please!" he whined. Juvia did something she never thought she would do again. She smiled.

"Gray-sama!"

"No!" Natsu covered his ears. "Lalala! I'm not listening!" He continued singing an impossibly rediculous song. Juvia couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her mouth.

"Natsu-san is trying to make Juvia feel better, right?" she inquired. Natsu took his hands off of his ears and nodded.

"Yeah. Did it work?" A spark of hope appeared in his eyes. Both mages failed to notice the rain turn into a light sprinkle.

"Yes," Juvia said, her face now shining. "Thank you, Natsu-sama!"

.

.

.

.

"Did you call me Natsu-sama?"


	3. Chapter 3

Juvia's face flushed a red that Erza would be proud of.

"A-ah... Did Juvia say that?" she stuttered. Natsu stared at her before grinning.

"It's alright. I get it. You're still used to putting -sama at the end of Gray's name, right?" he said, trying to keep the water mage from being too embarrassed. Juvia, thinking it was just Natsu being dense, gained a bit of a normal color.

"Ah, yes, Juvia thinks so," she said quickly. Natsu smiled a bit wider.

"Good! Now, where do you want to go?" Juvia blinked.

"Go?" she repeated.

"Yeah! We're going anywhere you want to go to make you feel better!" Natsu explained happily. "It's my treat!" Juvia grinned darkly.

"Anywhere?" Natsu gulped, having second thoughts at her tone.

"Er... if I said yes, what would you say?" He asked tentatively.

"Natsu-sama have to carry Juvia!" Juvia demanded, her smile growing as she stood up. Natsu's face turned slightly pink.

"Carry you?" he repeated, getting more and more uncertain. "But people will see us and think... you know!"

"Juvia knows!" Juvia said. "Turn around and let Juvia on your back!" she ordered, pointing at him as if accusing him of something. Natsu followed her order, then he felt her whole weight crash into his back. He almost fell over, but caught himself and stood up straight.

"What was that about?" he huffed.

"Juvia wanted to jump on you!" Juvia said, laughing at his face. The rain had completely stopped, but the two didn't notice. "Go that way!" Juvia pointed out of the park. "Juvia knows where she wants to go!" Natsu, grumbling about how she almost made him faceplant into a puddle, jogged over to the entrance.

"Natsu-sama! You're too slow!" Juvia complained. Natsu grinned wickedly at this.

"Oh, really?" He sped up until he was just a blur. Juvia squealed in fear and squeezed him harder.

"Natsu-sama! Slow down!" she squeaked. Natsu laughed and slowed down the tiniest bit.

"Good?"

"No! Go slower!" Juvia was holding him in a death grip, and Natsu felt as if she was trying to kill him. So, he slowed down and Juvia relaxed her grip.

"Okay, so where are we going?" Natsu asked, looking around. Juvia looked up and pointed to the guild.

"Juvia wants to go to Fairy Hills. She has to fix her room." Natsu turned his head to see her face. It wasn't sad, but her voice held an undertone of sadness.

"Okay. But I can't go inside, remember?"

"Natsu-sama can come inside Juvia's room. She doesn't mind," Juvia offered, starting to grow pink again. Natsu turned his head away so Juvia couldn't see that he was blushing as well.

"O-Okay, I guess I'll go..." He changed direction, heading straight to Fairy Hills. The two mages agreed without words to ignore the stares people were giving them, and instead started chatting about nothing in particular. But when they passed the guild hall, they heard Gray shouting apologies to someone, most likely Erza. They ignored it, but Juvia's face darkened ever-so-slightly at hearing her ex-crush's voice. Natsu noticed, and suddenly stopped. Juvia yelped when her forehead connected to the back of Natsu's head.

"You need to just get over him, Juvia. You deserve better than him," Natsu said, looking sternly at Juvia. She stared at him, surprised that he noticed.

"O-Okay, Natsu-sama," she whispered, looking away from Natsu. His face brightened up again, and he charged once more to Fairy Hills.

"Alright!" Juvia smiled at Natsu's antics, and laid her head on Natsu's scarf.

 _Natsu-sama is so warm..._ she thought, closing her eyes with her millionth blush today forming on her face. _I wonder... if Juvia found a new boy to love..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Timeskip**_

"Hey, Natsu! We made it to Hargeon!" A blue cat, carrying a small green bundle on his back, tried to shove the sleeping boy off of the train. But the boy, Natsu, seemed dead to the world. He snored away, completely ignoring the feline. Of course, the cat just had to kick Natsu in the face. Natsu jumped up, glaring at the cat.

"What was that for, Happy?" he growled, rubbing the sore spot on his face as he got off the train.

"You fell asleep! And you wouldn't get up!" Happy flew up and perched on Natsu's head. Natsu irritably shook his head, knocking the unsuspecting neko to the ground.

"Hey! That hurt, Natsu!" Happy whined, standing up and jumping to Natsu's shoulder. Natsu growled a bit, but he let the cat sit on his shoulder. Walking away from the train station, Natsu noticed a bunch of girls crowding the street. Deciding it wasn't important, he passed by without a second glance. Until he heard a girl call out "Salamander!". He stopped quickly and looked at the crowd.

"Hey, what's wrong, Natsu?" Happy asked. Natsu didn't answer right away.

"Someone named Salamander is in that crowd," he murmured. Happy nodded.

"And? Why do you care?" His tone made it clear that he was surprised that Natsu even noticed. Natsu stayed silent, but he turned and headed to the crowd. Happy jumped off of his shoulder in annoyance.

"Fine, don't tell me! I'm getting some fish!" he huffed. Natsu ignored him. Instead, he started shoving the girls out of his way to reach the middle.

"You girls are all so sweet!" Natsu saw the man in the middle of the crowd. He was flirting with some of the girls in the horde. Spotting the heart-like ring on the man's finger, Natsu immediately knew what was going on.

"Hey!" he shouted. The man called Salamander turned to Natsu, apparently annoyed. Natsu stomped right up to the man and glared at him full-force. Salamander took a step back at the fierceness of his stare.

"Ah- What do you want, boy?" Salamander snarled, trying to keep his cool. Natsu said nothing, but he smirked, unnerving the older male. "Go away, kid! You're annoying!" he demanded, but still Natsu didn't say anything. Instead, he disappeared. Slamander looked around in confusion.

"Where-" A sudden punch to his face stopped him mid-sentence.


	5. Chapter 5

Juvia stared at Natsu for a moment, before processing exactly what she had just said to the boy in front of her.

"EEEHHH?!" Her face turned scarlet-red, and she quickly covered her face with her hands.

"Well, you did say that. What did you mean?" Natsu asked, tilting his head. He was trying to act like he didn't understand, something he was very good at.

"Ah- I... um... I... have to go!" Juvia dashed straight past Natsu and out the door. Natsu stared after her, contemplating whether to chase her or not. In the end, he decided to give her time to cool off and headed to Lucy's apartment. She was going to be gone for at least another couple of days, as she was gone on a job with Levy, Jet, and Droy to translate some old stuff. Glancing up, he noticed that it was getting pretty dark out.

"I should hurry... Don't want to be late getting Happy from Lucy's place... I hope he didn't eat all of her fish again..." Natsu realized he had started thinking aloud and quickly stopped. Spotting Lucy's apartment, he sped up.

"Ha~ppy!" he called as he was stepping into her place. The blue neko immediately flew to Natsu with a fish in his hands.

"Natsu! You finally came!" he chirped, settling himself on the pinkette's head. Natsu grinned up at the cat.

"I said I was picking you up later today, didn't I? Now, you didn't eat all her fish, did you?" he asked, looking around to see that the room was still clean.

"Nope! I ate the fish that I brought!" Happy said, munching on his fish. Natsu sighed, then turned away.

"Let's go home, buddy!"

"Aye!"

Juvia ran to the lake, hoping that Natsu wouldn't chase her. When she couldn't hear any sounds of persuit, she slowed to a walk. Her face hadn't changed back to normal yet, and she could feel the steam rising off of her head. Some passing people gave her some odd looks, but Juvia didn't notice. She was too busy thinking about what she had said to Natsu.

 _"Well, you did say that. What did you mean?"_

"Uwaah! Juvia is so embarrassed!" she squealed, burying her face in her hands. "Now Natsu-sama knows that Juvia likes him! What will Juvia do if Natsu-sama tells the guild?" she started panicking, knowing how dense Natsu could be. He probably already forgot what she said. With this in mind, Juvia turned back to her house.

"Juvia still has to finish cleaning..." she said to herself, tentatively walking back. But when she saw Natsu walking away from her house with a sad face, she almost chased after him.

"Juvia will apologize tomorrow!" she decided, waiting for Natsu to be out of sight before she dared step inside the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu stepped inside his and Happy's house and looked around. It seemed that the fish Happy had brought was all the fish Natsu had caught the day before.

"Happy! You stole my stash of fish!" he cried in mock anger, shaking the cat off of his head.

"But I was hungry! And I didn't have any left in mine!" Happy defended himself.

"And who..." he trailed off, and he looked as if he was concentrating. Happy stared at Natsu in worry.

"Natsuuuu... Why do you look like that?" he asked, flying in front of Natsu's face. Natsu blinked, and his face morphed into a grin.

"Sorry, I was thinking. What were we talking about?"

"Nothing important!" Happy said quickly, not wanting Natsu to remember that Happy had eaten his stash of fish.

"Okay, then. WHat are we gonna eat? I'm hungry!"

"Aye!"

 _Next day_

"Hey, Juvia!"

Juvia turned around when she heard Natsu's voice. He was grinning his usual grin, as if he had completely forgotten what Juvia had said.

"Ah- hello, Natsu-sama..." she gretted quietly to where only the Dragon Slayer in front of her could hear.

"What are you doing, pyro? We were in the middle of a-" Gray cut off when he saw who Natsu was talking to. He backed away awkwardly, and Natsu and Juvia pretended not to hear him.

"So, are you okay? I mean, after what Gray said yesterday..."

"Juvia is fine!" Juvia said happily, not having to force a smile, as a smile came naturally to her face. Natsu sighed in relief.

"Good, cause I don't want you getting all weepy on me!" he joked. Juvia giggled slightly.

"Don't worry, Juvia is over Gray-san! She won't cry anymore!" she said confidently. Natsu blinked at her sudden determination, but smiled all the same.

"That's great! Now, if you'll excuse me... GRAY IMMA KICK YOUR ASS NOW!" With that, Natsu charged off into the growing fight that Gray had started.

"WHAT WAS THAT, FIRE BREATH?"

"YOU HEARD ME, ICE PRINCESS!"

:Go, Natsu-sama!" Juvia called without thinking.

.

.

.

.

"NATSU-SAMA?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Juvia realized she had said it aloud, and she was met with the whole guild staring at her. Her face became red, which seemed to be her normal color these days.

"Did you call Natsu Natsu-sama?" Lisanna asked, being right next to the mortified water mage.

"I- ah- um.." Juvia struggled to answer, until she felt Natsu's arm around her shoulder.

"Yup! Juvia got over that ice princess and moved on to someone better!" he said, already steering Juvia away from the guild. "So, deal with it and leave her alone!" He quickly exited the guild with Juvia. He could hear the guild erupt into chaos, but he didn't care. Picking up the now-frozen girl in front of him, he ran to his little house in the forest. Juvia was slloooooooooowwwwwwwwllllllly turning back to normal.

"N-Natsu-sama! W-Why did you s-say that?" she stuttered, not realizing what position she was in.

"Sorry, Juvia! I wasn't really thinking!" Natsu admitted, a blush forming on his own face that he managed to hide in his scarf.

"Juvia wasn't thinking, either!" Juvia said. Then, looking down, she noticed that Natsu was carrying her. "Natsu-sama! Could you put Juvia down?" she squeaked. Natsu pretended not to hear, as he saw his house.

"We're here!" he said, kicking the door to his house open and causing Juvia to squeal. He entered the house, then put her down.

"Sorry about that. I just felt like carrying you..." Natsu quickly turned so Juvia couldn't see his face.

"J-Juvia doesn't mind being carried... Natsu-sama is really warm..." Juvia commented quietly. Natsu pretended to be busy with making something to eat.

"That's cause I'm a fire wizard. My body is naturally warm," he explained. Juvia nodded and shifted awkwardly, then looked around, taking in her surroundings.

"Is this Natsu-sama's house?" she asked, forgetting that she was supposed to be embarrassed.

"Yeah, I built it with Happy. Like it?" He saw her face and laughed. "I guess so." Juvia's face was the picture of amazed; her eyes were wide, and her lips were parted slightly. She was staring at Natsu's 'memory wall'. She dragged her gaze from the wall to stare at him.

"Juvia wants to go on a job with Natsu-sama. She wants to be a part of... this." She gestured at the wall. Natsu blinked, then smiled widely.

"Alright! But first..." He suddenly grinned wickedly, giving Juvia a mild sense of alarm.

"Natsu-sama...?" Seconds later, she was on the floor, squealing for Natsu to stop tickling her.

"S-Stop! J-Juvia surrenders!" she gasped. Natsu paused, letting her regain her breath, before tickling her again.

"No way! This is revenge for making me carry you yesterday!" He stopped after a while of tickling and helped Juvia stand up. She gave him a mock glare.

"Juvia isn't sure that she wants to go on a job any more-" she cut off when Natsu suddenly leaned forward.

 _He's so close! Is he going to-_

Her thoughts shattered when Natsu kissed her. She couldn't think of anything; all she could think was _Natsu-sama is so warm..._

When he pulled away, both mages were bright red.

"Sorry... I couldn't help it. W-Will you still go on a job with me..?" he asked, looking away to hide his steaming face. Juvia lifted her hand to touch her lips. They were still warm from Natsu kissing her.

"Yes! Juvia will go with Natsu-sama anywhere!"

 _ **And that's the end of this story! Do you think the ending was crappy? I do! It was the first ending I've ever written... Please review, it makes me happy!**_


End file.
